Sin límites (para amar)
by Furan Hattori
Summary: Jellal era un oficial perteneciente al equipo SWAT de Magnolia, un criminal que estaba muerto ha vuelto por venganza, pero de una manera un tanto especial. No es la primera vez que Erza ve a Jellal, ahora la vida los reúne bajo circunstancias totalmente fuera de lo normal ¡Sin límites al manejar (y amar)! ¿Qué sucederá?


**"Sin límites (para amar)"**

**Capítulo 1: Nuestro mundo**

**Por: Furan Hattori**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en la película "Speed" de 1994 protagonizada por Keanu Reeves y Sandra Bullock. (Más detalles al final en las notas de autor).**

**Este fic está dedicado a todo fan Jerza de corazón y también a mi querida Beta, Jacque Kari, quien es lo máximo (y aún así es poco para describir lo genial que ha sido conmigo como beta).**

* * *

—Eres imposible Fernandes.

A menudo esa era la frase que más recibía en su trabajo, pero sinceramente, a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando la causa fuera justa.

—Gracias por asignarme el caso, señor, no lo defraudaré —respondió esbozando una sonrisa, aquella era la máxima expresión de felicidad que sus amigos podrían ver provenir de él.

Y no es que fuese un robot sin sentimientos, ni un mago que ha sido controlado para evadirlos, más bien, era alguien introvertido. Disfrutaba la compañía de sus seres queridos, los que tenía, le gustaba ejercitarse —por su trabajo y como pasatiempo— leer acerca de astronomía, un concepto que siempre le llamó la atención, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a la NASA y ejecutar sus habilidades.

Jellal sabía que aquello no le daría alguna satisfacción personal, no como su actual trabajo, por lo que prefirió seguir el hilo astronómico sólo como un observador.

Fue a sus veintidós años que descubrió su verdadera vocación, quizás había estudiado por cuatro años una Ingeniería Aeronáutica porque aún no había desistido de sus gustos, y era muy bueno en materias como física y matemáticas, sin embargo, en una ocasión debido a algunas remodelaciones que estaban haciendo en la universidad de Magnolia, tuvo que trasladarse un trimestre al campus vecino de la universidad de Era, y fue en el edificio de pruebas donde un incendio, que después de las investigaciones se comprobó fue accidental, comenzó cuando todas las personas que estaban dando la materia de mecánica de estructuras de aeronaves se encontraban en el último piso.

De alguna manera Jellal pasó a liderar al grupo hasta la azotea, repartiéndose las labores de dirigir y tranquilizar a las personas que estaban próximas a la desesperación, mujeres y hombres incluidos.

El hecho de que también ideó el loco plan de conectar al edificio próximo utilizando una cuerda, y las habilidades de un compañero perteneciente al equipo de tiro con arco, solo demostraron sus capacidades de pensar y trabajar bajo presión, salvar a sus compañeros y brindarles la confianza de saltar. Aquello lo hizo merecedor de respeto y como beneficio extra, encontrar su verdadera vocación.

Es por eso que en la actualidad, luego de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pertenecía al equipo SWAT de la ciudad de Magnolia. No es que tuviera la mayor experiencia en el campo, pero eran sus capacidades de análisis y deducción, que funcionaban incluso en las condiciones más extremas, lo que lo hacían lucirse, sin embargo, Jellal Fernandes no era alguien que presumiera de ello.

Jellal era un joven de veintiséis años de edad que amaba su trabajo, realmente amaba desde trazar los planes hasta rescatar a las víctimas y ser partícipe de la captura de criminales altamente peligrosos, porque aunque no lo pareciera, debido al crecimiento económico que había tenido la ciudad en los últimos años, había sido punto de encuentro para diversas entidades diplomáticas y, desafortunadamente, objetivo de ataques que no eran operaciones para las cuales los oficiales del departamento de Magnolia estuvieran capacitados para enfrentar.

Pero incluso Jellal disfrutaba cosas tan triviales como ganar una apuesta.

—¡No puedo creer que consiguieras que el jefe te asignara el caso! —le respondió anonadado su compañero apodado Racer, no porque se llamara así, sino porque al parecer su primer nombre no era de su total agrado; según él no daba la impresión de lo verdaderamente veloz que era al trazar rutas de escape. Jellal era el único que solía llamarlo por su nombre, pero debido a la insistencia de su compañero, también le trataba como Racer.

—Laxus estará furioso—susurró Midnight, un chico calmado que hace unos meses había ingresado al departamento, solía ser muy callado.

Jellal sonrió, apenas, para responder.

—Laxus me pidió el favor que tomara el caso —contestó al joven con problemas de interacción social —. Al parecer quería un par de días libres para estar con Mirajane, parece que estará en Magnolia por unos días y no quería desaprovechar el tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el comisionado Makarov lo querría para este caso.

—Mejor dicho, su abuelo no quiere que vuelva a distraerse —comentó Sorano, una chica un tanto arrogante, pero en el fondo de buen corazón, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros, siendo su ayuda más rápida si se alababan sus habilidades de logística.

—Lo bueno es que Jellal le ganó a Cobra y ahora iremos a cenar al restaurante de mi querido hermano, el amor es algo increíble —indicó Richard, quien era el más antiguo de todos sus compañeros, pero prefería mantenerse alejado de las cosas violentas; el trabajo de oficina y atención a las personas se adecuaba más a él.

—No creí que el viejo te lo diera, aunque mi instinto me lo advirtió —sonrió con aire de derrota Erik, mejor conocido como Cobra, por su capacidad de inmovilizar a sus oponentes —, fue una apuesta que perdí desde el inicio.

—¡Bien, vamos a dejar en quiebra a Cobra, así que coman todo lo que puedan! —festejó Racer, quien no tardó en caer al piso, gracias a una de las técnicas de inmovilización de Erik.

—Suficiente, vámonos antes de que me quede a meter horas extras—amenazó el moreno apodado Cobra y sus compañeros no tardaron en correr a la puerta de la estación.

—Chicos... —los llamó Jellal para que regresaran por Racer quien aún estaba inconsciente, por lo que no se pudo mover sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, quienes terminaron cargándolo hasta el auto.

—Gracias por esto Erik —ofreció Jellal intentando que no se notara su timidez.

—No es nada —respondió de brazos cruzados —. Es la primera vez que me pides un favor, pero...—El chico se quedó inspeccionando el rostro marcado por un tatuaje que tenía el de cabellos azules, Jellal tragó en seco —¿Por qué de repente quieres que vayamos a ese restaurante?

—B-Bueno, hoy nuestro equipo está libre y… —Erik sólo lo miraba, incrédulo por supuesto.

—No sabes mentir, Fernandes —le dijo —, pero si no me lo quieres decir, está bien, no voy a husmear y esperaré a que decidas hablar. Ahora vámonos antes que te exponga a los demás.

* * *

—¡Te lo juro Wally! Cobra y Jellal se lucieron con ese tipo y lo noquearon en menos de un segundo ¡Fue asombroso! — La llegada al restaurante no tuvo contratiempos, fue más tranquila de lo usual debido a que Racer iba medio dormido, Erik aseguraba que despertaría poco antes de llegar y así fue.

Por eso toda la energía que no utilizó en el trayecto estaba siendo consumida al contar historias de las hazañas que a su parecer merecían admiración yera así como habían estado a lo largo de la cena.

Wally era el hermano menor de Richard, su restaurante era uno de sus mayores orgullos, pues le había costado mucho hacerlo surgir. Gracias a Richard había logrado pagar más de la mitad de los préstamos que solicitó, sin embargo, a pesar del éxito del restaurante, las deudas no dejaban de ser un dolor de cabeza, es por eso que su hermano mayor les recomendaba a todos el lugar, y es que además de tener un excelente servicio, la comida era algo de otro mundo.

Y si eso le ayudaba a su hermano, por qué no.

—Es raro verlos a todos juntos por aquí y no es que me moleste —pronunció Wally —, pero si es el cumpleaños de alguien, más vale que lo digan.

—No se trata de eso —respondió Sorano mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

—Cobra perdió una apuesta con Jellal y este es el premio —respondió Midnight sin mostrar signos de emoción.

—¿Apuesta? —preguntó sorprendido Wally —, eso suena a dandee —dijo adoptando una pose de seriedad y un acento neoyorquino. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara a películas de dandies* le hacía sacar su fanboy interno —. Si estás en problemas no temas decirlo, boy.

—No es nada de eso —respondió Jellal, esperando que no lo descubrieran.

—No tienes que ocultarlo —le dijo Racer, llamando la atención de todos, pues mostraba mucha confianza en saber los motivos ocultos de su compañero con la marca de nacimiento peculiar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jellal, intentando que sus nervios no salieran a flote.

—Todos sabemos que Wally ofrece descuento a pelirrojos a causa de su hermano, —indicó Racer señalando el anuncio que había en el restaurante— y aquello no sólo aplica a él, sino también a chicas, es una de las razones por las que este restaurante es tan popular —señaló con confianza.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que está detrás de un mujer?—preguntó Sorano, nunca había visto a Jellal mostrando ese tipo de interés, ella consideraba que o lo había pasado muy mal anteriormente con las féminas, o era asexual.

Porque la verdad es que resultaba muy atractivo para las chicas, pero el de cabellos azules no entendía las indirectas que las mismas le arrojaban.

La única chica de aquel peculiar grupo no pudo evitar recordar la vez en la que salvó a una adolescente, hija de algún diplomático seguramente, la que había sugerido varias veces que sentía dolor muscular debido a la posición a la que estuvo expuesta, pues fue secuestrada y abandonada en la cajuela de algún Toyota modelo Corolla —uno de los autos más usados en Magnolia—, pero a pesar de que la búsqueda fue extensa, gracias a las habilidades de ella en logística — principalmente— y de sus compañeros, lograron filtrar los vehículos y dar con el paradero.

Fue Jellal quien terminó con la chica en brazos escapando lo más rápido posible de las balas. Y a pesar de toda la testosterona que estaba arrojando en ese momento, su sentido de atracción al género femenino no estaba encendido.

Mucho menos cuando los dolores de la fémina pasaron de brazos y piernas a busto y trasero.

Y Jellal caballerosa, e inocentemente, la guió a uno de los paramédicos para que la tratara.

Y así como aquella vez, fueron muchas las que le siguieron, sin embargo, Jellal Fernandes no reaccionaba a las mujeres.

—Entonces te gustan las pelirrojas ¿eh? —preguntó Erik, quien tras todo lo dicho por sus compañeros había llegado a esa conclusión. Jellal intentó evitarlo, pero un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, haciendo que sus compañeros se asombraran de manera unísona.

—Eso no es cierto —trató de reponer con toda la seriedad posible.

—Pero tampoco es del todo falso —le guiñó el ojo Racer — ¡Vaya! Creo que es la primera vez que te atrapamos.

—¡Es cierto! Sueles ser muy reservado con estos asuntos —dijo Sorano emocionada, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre le había dado curiosidad el tipo de mujer que Jellal prefería —¡Ya dinos! ¿La conocemos?

—¡No!—respondió automáticamente el de apellido Fernandes, para segundos después darse cuenta de su error —, piensen lo que quieran —Finalmente se había resignado y lo demostró bebiendo una jarra de cerveza de un solo trago.

Al menos para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—¡Uuuyyyy! —gritaron sus compañeros con las manos en sus mejillas, a excepción de Cobra, para burlarse del chico —¡Jellal tiene novia! —comenzaron a cantar los cuatro en coro.

Esta sería una larga noche para el oficial Fernandes.

* * *

—¡POR FAVOR SEÑORITA, VAYA MÁS DESPACIO! —El supervisor de manejo de Erza Scarlet estaba invocando a todas las deidades en las que creía, y en las que no también, para evitar que muriera a manos de una desalmada al volante. Erza se encontraba intentando demostrar que el permiso que le fue revocado hace un mes se trataba de un malentendido.

Pero no había tenido éxito.

Erza tenía un pequeño problema al conducir por la ciudad, solía sobrepasar los límites de velocidad, siempre y cuando aquello la sacara del apuro de ser impuntual y no era que ella saliera con el tiempo medido, sin embargo, presentaba un severo caso de adicción a los pasteles y era en las pastelerías donde su tiempo se iba volando, por lo que debía recurrir a esquivar autos y romper algunas reglas de manejo, que definitivamente iba en contra de todo en lo que ella creía.

Era por eso que, siguiendo el consejo de su amiga Mirajane, decidió demostrarle al departamento de tráfico su error.

Aunque no salió como lo esperaba.

—¡Usted no va a volver al volante mientras yo esté aquí! —La palidez del instructor fue reemplazada con el fervor de su ira, no podía creer que aquella mujer de cabellos rojos hubiese estado todo ese tiempo en las calles ¡Era un peligro!

—¡P-Pero señor yo…!

—¡Nada!

Y sin más que decir, se retiró dejando a Erza con la esperanza de recuperar su licencia de conducir en el nivel más bajo.

—¿Cómo le explico que fue un accidente? —se preguntó la joven Scarlet, pues en su prueba de conducción logró divisar a una anciana cruzando la calle y vio como un ladrón robaba su cartera, tenía que ir tras él.

Su instinto policial no podía permitir que un crimen de este tipo quedara sin castigar.

Y fue por eso que aceleró. Erza debía admitirlo, tenía un problema con la velocidad al volante. Quizás era tiempo de que se tomara un descanso, aunque irónicamente, había ido a ese lugar para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Su antigua vida de motociclista salía a relucir ocasionalmente, era algo que no controlaba del todo.

Y que por primera vez le estaba trayendo problemas.

* * *

—Pensé que intentar recuperar tu licencia en un estado que tiene un acuerdo en leyes similares a Era sería beneficioso, pero supongo que mi plan no salió como esperaba —suspiró Mirajane, su mejor amiga, mientras miraba su taza de té.

La actriz de renombre invitó a su amiga a visitarla luego de escuchar los problemas que había tenido en la ciudad de Era. Unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal, además, estaba sin licencia de conducir — aquello era vital para su trabajo como oficial de policía—, pero dado el caso de que se excedió cuando estaba en su forma civil, no se pudo justificar sus acciones.

—Lo siento Mira, te defraudé —susurró Erza avergonzada por la situación.

—No te preocupes, supongo que es difícil no traer de regreso a Sakura Carmesí*, Erza. —dijo sonriente la de cabellos blancos. Conocía a Erza desde la escuela y a decir verdad ambas llevaban una vida de corredoras, dado que el deporte era muy popular por aquella época. Mirajane lo hacía para aumentar sus habilidades al volante y ganar experiencia para futuros papeles, pues aspiraba a convertirse en actriz desde joven. Su amiga, por otro lado, lo hacía por diversión, aunque debía admitir que solía excederse.

—Por lo visto tendrás que lidiar con el transporte público —le dijo la de ojos azules a la deprimida Erza —, al menos eso nos dará más tiempo para disfrutar juntas, hace mucho que no te veía Erza-chan.

Erza sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—Tienes razón Mirajane, no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono que venir a verte en persona.

—Hemos estado muy ocupadas con el trabajo, es comprensible. Por eso fingí lesionarme el tobillo para que mi agente vaciara mi agenda. Retrasaré un poco el rodaje del drama donde estoy participando, pero me pondré al día cuando regrese para compensar el tiempo que estuve fuera.

—Siempre supe que llegarías lejos Mira-san—le dijo Erza con un aire nostálgico.

—Y yo siempre supe que te convertirías en oficial, Er-chan. Eres muy disciplinada y una buena persona. Me pregunto si el joven que te salvó de un incendio en la azotea de tu universidad tuvo algo que ver en ese cambio de actitud —Y con esas palabras Mirajane logró que su acompañante escupiera el té que acababa de llevar a su paladar, y que la cara de su amiga estuviera del mismo color que su cabello, escarlata.

La apellidada Strauss sabía del crush que Erza tenía con un chico del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero fue tanto el impacto que tuvo en ella en esa ocasión, que la hizo dejar aquella vida de corredora que llevaba y alistarse en las filas de la policía de Era, su ciudad natal.

—N-No digas eso, fue hace mucho tiempo—susurró avergonzada.

—¡Oh! —respondió sonriente Mirajane —. No lo niegas —agregó con una risa disimulada.

Su amiga en verdad era un caso especial.

* * *

—¿De qué se trata Erik? —preguntó Jellal; llevaban mucho tiempo sin saber nada.

—Parece que un desquiciado ha encerrado a 7 personas en una sección de las escaleras de emergencia. —Cobra se ajustaba el auricular por el cual Sorano le estaba transmitiendo la información que recopilaba.

Al día siguiente de la salida al restaurante de Wally se presentó un incidente en el emblemático Magnolia Grand Center, el edificio más alto de la ciudad (y de todo Fiore). Al parecer los ascensores presentaron fallas en los sistemas, pero debido a que según el equipo de bomberos todo estaba normal, se solicitó la ayuda del equipo SWAT, por esa razón dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a atender la emergencia.

—Esto no me agrada Erik ¿Por qué encerrarlos en medio de las escaleras? En un caso de este tipo, el responsable encerraría a los rehenes en el ascensor, sin embargo, los dejó fuera de servicio.

—Tienes razón, algo no cuadra—respondió el moreno.

Jellal y Erik estaban en el piso donde estaban siete —de los dieciséis— ascensores que tenía el edificio.

Y es que el Magnolia Grand Center, había sido construido con una estructura única, se trababa de una creación del arquitecto Bran Eri, cuya ciudad natal era Magnolia, por lo que quiso brindarle algo de él a la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Fue mucha la publicidad que se le hizo a la construcción pues representaría un sitio turístico y por ende más ingresos a la ciudad por motivo de los turistas. La estructura consistía en un edificio de setenta y tres plantas, una increíble altura de trescientos treinta y cinco metros destinada a servir como oficinas, comercios e inclusive como hotel.

Si habían dieciséis ascensores, significaba que aún habían nueve repartidos en algunas de las setenta y tres plantas, todos distribuidos a gusto del criminal en cuestión.

—Pensé que el reunirnos en donde más ascensores hay nos daría una señal, pero no he encontrado nada—mencionó Jellal colocando un pulgar sobre su mentón, reflexionando acerca de la situación. Erik tampoco podía descifrarlo. El resto de sus compañeros se mantenían en los otros lugares donde los ascensores estaban presentes evacuando a todo el que se encontrara en el edificio.

—Sorano, dime cuántos quedan—pidió Jellal a través de su auricular.

—Sólo los siete de la escalera Jellal, en cuanto a los aparatos hay un ascensor en la sección H, cuatro en la sección R, otros cuatro en la sección A y siete en la O. Pueden proceder.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron ambos al unísono y corriendo hacia la escalera de emergencia para evaluar la estructura.

—¿Por qué crees que dividió los ascensores de ese modo?—cuestionó Jellal mientras subían y eludían los escombros que había dejado la explosión que alertó a sus unidades.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, no soy psicólogo —respondió con enojo el apodado Cobra, realmente le frustraba que personas con algún tipo de resentimiento tomaran a inocentes para llamar la atención.

Aquello sólo le recordaba el horror que pasó cuando Kinana —su novia— fue parte de los rehenes secuestrados en un robo dentro de un banco.

—¡Maldición!—gruñó el de cabellos azules —¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos subiendo escaleras?—preguntó en voz alta, sin saber que su compañero se lo tomó de manera literal, pues Erik sacó su celular para informarle.

—Son las cinco y quince—respondió mirando a su compañero que por alguna razón parecía estar congelado—. ¿Qué ocurre Jellal?

—Tu celular...—respondió señalando al objeto.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene? Si te atreves a burlarte de la pantalla rota te mataré.

—No es eso—dijo tomando el móvil en sus manos —Es la hora.

—¿La hora?

—Mira —dijo mostrando la pantalla del dispositivo en donde indicaba "17:18" —, los ascensores están detenidos en secciones específicas —mencionó —Sección H, R, A, O. Esas letras forman la palabra "Hora" y si lo ordenamos —Jellal había entrado en modo analítico y no saldría de aquel transe hasta descifrar lo que significaban aquellas pistas. Las letras, los números, si lo ordenaba en orden alfabético —¡La hora! ¡17: 44!

—¿Qué?

—Debemos sacar a los rehenes antes de que se cumpla ese tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Erik.

Jellal sólo sonrió en respuesta

—Tú sígueme. Acabaremos con esto.

Corrieron más deprisa a través de los escalones, finalmente llegando al derrumbe de rocas que privaba a las personas de su libertad.

—¡Señores! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido?—comenzó a gritar Jellal —¡Venimos a ayudar!

—¡Hay una señora con una pierna lastimada! ¡Todos los demás estamos bien!

—¡Mantengan la calma! ¡Enseguida estaremos con ustedes! —gritó Erik mirando a Jellal—. ¿Qué haremos? —le susurró al azulado.

Jellal sabía que contaban con el tiempo medido, no podían desperdiciarlo, el departamento de bomberos había logrado que uno de los ascensores subiera, pero la suerte no duró mucho y se detuvieron tan sólo un piso más arriba del que se encontraban, era imposible desmantelar las rocas por la parte superior.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! Debe haber alguna forma de abrirnos paso para entrar! —vociferó Erik. Jellal se encontraba analizando la estructura del lugar, no parecía factible comenzar a quitar rocas sin un soporte para evitar un nuevo derrumbe y sabía que aquello tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Al mirar al piso y luego al techo, pensó en algo.

—¡Erik! ¡Rápido, vamos al piso de abajo! —Comenzaron a correr a toda prisa.

—¡¿De qué se trata Jellal?!

—Haremos un acceso a partir de las escaleras de abajo para salvar a las personas —indicó.

—Eso es totalmente descabellado—comentó el moreno —, pero me agrada, avisaré a los bomberos para que …

—¡No! —gritó Jellal —.Será mucho peso en una superficie que no es del todo estable, si tan sólo colocaran tanto empeño en las salidas de emergencia como lo hacen con el resto del edificio —se lamentó el peliazul —. Es un milagro que eso —señaló el techo que hacía de piso para las personas atrapadas —, no haya cedido con el peso que tiene. Se desestabilizará con más personas junto a nosotros y no podemos arriesgarnos de ese modo, todo habría sido en vano. Dile a Sorano que contacte con el jefe de los bomberos para que uno de sus muchachos traiga algún soporte para...—De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Parece haber sido una explosión en el piso de arriba.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Hay humo aquí!

—¡Era una bomba de humo! Tenemos que ser rápidos Erik, esas personas dependen de nosotros.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Pronto lo sabrás —indicó Jellal.

* * *

—Llegamos—anunció el joven de la marca en el rostro. Tomó en sus manos los rifles que por ley siempre llevaban para las misiones, se pedía que sólo se eligiera un arma, pero debido a que Jellal era ambidiestro, pudo solicitar dos—. Erik, apunta a las esquinas de la escalera, eso debilitará la estructura, ya avisamos a los rehenes y deben encontrarse en la parte más elevada de la escalera, no tenemos soportes, así que tendrán que salir rápidamente.

—¿Crees que funcionará?—preguntó el de cabello cobrizo apuntando a una de las esquinas.

—Es lo único que puedo creer en este momento —declaró Jellal imitando la acción de Erik.

3,2,1.

¡Bang!

El material había cedido al impacto de manera satisfactoria, pero necesitaban más de dos balas para poder quebrarlo.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo ?—indagó Jellal.

—Es una locura.

—Pues espero que funcione, no puedo pensar en nada más. ¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco y veintinueve.

—Eso significa que tenemos 15 minutos. Se va a poner algo ruidoso aquí. Vamos a disparar.

Cobra asintió.

Las detonaciones no se hicieron esperar, los siete rehenes se cubrieron los oídos de inmediato, afortunadamente el aparente sólido material se estaba deshaciendo.

El plan funcionó.

Las piezas caían sobre ellos, pero eso no les impedía continuar con su labor, finalmente una abertura comenzó a mostrarse, Jellal y Erik se concentraron en hacerla lo más grande posible, las balas se estaban acabando y el tiempo no daba tregua.

El sonido de una gran pieza cayendo fue lo que les advirtió de que si continuaban podrían desequilibrar la superficie.

—Tenemos que hacerlo con esta amplitud—informó el oficial Fernandes —¿Sorano estás allí?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cuál es la salida más rápida desde el piso de los rehenes?

—Tendrán que ir por la barra del ascensor que se encuentra atascado en el primer piso, el equipo de bomberos los estará esperando.

Los oficiales se miraron a los ojos, tenían que cumplir con evacuar a las personas y la salida más rápida era a través de los cables que sostenían al ascensor en el piso uno.

—Hay una persona herida, debemos darle prioridad —declaró Jellal colocándose debajo de la abertura hecha —¡Por favor, la persona lesionada que salga primero! —Después de una difícil salida Erik se llevó en brazos a la mujer herida, lo tuvo que hacer por las escaleras de emergencia, por lo que cuando los seis rehenes bajaron siguieron a Jellal hasta el ascensor; si había alguna bomba por explotar a las 17:44 tenían menos de diez minutos para bajar del piso siete al primero.

Rápidamente encontraron las puertas del elevador, Jellal y los secuestrados lograron —con mucho esfuerzo y algunas armas— abrir la puerta.

—Espero que todos recuerden sus clases de gimnasia. —ofreció Jellal —. No tengan miedo, cuando lleguen al ascensor un bombero los estará esperando—aclaró el oficial para darle confianza a la primera chica que bajaría por los cables, la cual no tardó mucho en adentrarse a la oscuridad del lugar —Muy bien, los que siguen—Por tradición los hombres dejaron que las damas presentes fueran antes que ellos, las mismas parecían rezar porque nada saliera mal y en caso contrario, que los fuertes brazos del oficial Fernandes las lograran atrapar y rescatar del peligro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, el último rehén había bajado por los cables, quizás si hubiesen optado por ir a las escaleras el tiempo les hubiese rendido más, pero una explosión tuvo lugar en las del tercer piso bloqueando por completo el acceso a los pisos de abajo, la estructura del edificio había cedido mucho más debido a ello, por lo que no era seguro transitar en medio de los escombros.

Era por aquel motivo que decidió usar el camino por los ascensores, pues las paredes estaban protegidas de lo que sea que ocurriera en el exterior, lo que le daba un poco de garantía de menos personas lesionadas, aunque era más difícil, ya que no todos tenían las condiciones adecuadas para estar suspendidos en el aire mientras bajaban por unos alambres.

Ahora se sentía más orgulloso al haberle brindado sus guantes protectores a la fémina que fue a pedirle ayuda para bajar.

Sí que era un buen oficial.

Eran las 17:44 y no había signos de bombas, quizás fue un error de su parte aquella deducción.

Si ese era el caso ¿Por qué había dejado los ascensores en ese modo?

Solo faltaba un rehén por salir, Jellal se encontraba en el techo del ascensor esperando a que rescataran al joven, pero de repente un estallido ocurrió a pocos metros sobre su cabeza.

Los cables habían salido dañados.

Y el ascensor quedó desequilibrado, por lo que ahora la puerta estaba a la mitad de la entrada donde se encontraba Cobra y los demás oficiales que ayudaron a los rehenes.

Pero repentinamente, la otra puerta del elevador se abrió y un tipo con un extraño objeto en su mano apareció.

—¡Demonios, no está aplastado!—gritó el desconocido, sin haberse percatado de que Jellal lo observaba desde las alturas, sólo del rehén en el ascensor —¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! Deberías haber muerto en las escaleras —El joven sólo atinó a mirar a Jellal, por lo que el recién llegado siguió la dirección hacia donde miró y vio a Jellal.

—¡Maldición! —chasqueó Jellal. El aparentemente culpable de aquella conmoción comenzó a disparar al techo. El de cabellos azules logró esquivar las balas como pudo, pero cuando una rozó su brazo supo que no podría hacer eso por más tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que entrar al ascensor.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Deberían estar todos muertos!

—Tranquilícese señor, deje al joven en libertad y prometo no hacer nada contra usted —declaró el oficial Fernandes intentando calmar al criminal.

—Si crees que voy a caer en esas tonterías estás totalmente equivocado…¿Y tú por qué estás sin ropa? —El rehén se miró a sí mismo y se percató de que se encontraba en ropa interior. Aquello fue la distracción perfecta para que Jellal emboscara al sujeto y liberara al rehén — ahora desnudo— para que lograra escapar por la media abertura.

—¡Corre!—le gritó Jellal —¡Cobra! —vociferó a su amigo mientras peleaba por el artefacto que tenía en sus manos el inesperado visitante. Erik acudió al rescate del rehén, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para sacarlo del lugar, quiso hacer lo mismo con Jellal pero se encontraba luchando fuertemente, no podía ni siquiera disparar porque estaban en constante movimiento.

Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su amigo.

Rápidamente Jellal logró que su rival soltara el control remoto que tenía, aquello le daba la ventaja para poder noquearlo sin preocuparse por detonar alguna bomba. Y así fue como procedió. Con un golpe en su mandíbula y varios golpes a su tórax logró dejarlo tirado en una de las esquinas, lo que le daba oportunidad de escapar.

—¡Erik!—llamó Jellal a su compañero mientras saltaba hacia el moreno, quien rápidamente le tendió la mano, sin embargo, su contrincante no había quedado del todo inconsciente y logró moverse para presionar el botón y detonar una explosión.

Erik jaló con toda su fuerza a su compañero y logró rescatarlo mientras veían como el último cable cedía y con ello el ascensor caía y se desplomaba en el sótano.

Aquello parecía haber acabado con el criminal para siempre.

* * *

** Notas de autor**

**¡Hola! Probablemente quien haya visto la película ha visto ciertas similitudes, pero como habrán notado son sólo ciertos aspectos los que han sido conservados como el trabajo del protagonista y el encuentro inicial con el criminal (que ha sido similar, no igual). **

**Ahora algunos detalles que me gustaría explicar.**

**El equipo SWAT es algo característico de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, que es de donde la ciudad de Magnolia tiene similitudes, como lo es también el "Magnolia Grand Center" inspirado en la estructura del "Wilshire Grand Center". **

**La licencia que le fue revocada a Erza fue en la ciudad de Era, sin embargo, en base a lo explicado en el capítulo, ella pudo haber recuperado esa licencia haciendo el examen de manejo en un estado —en esta caso Magnolia —diferente al de donde fue emitida. (De acuerdo a las leyes ficticias que hice de Fiore (?) **

**Wally, el hermano de Richard, siempre ha tenido gusto por la actitud dandy, que es más que nada una referencia a cierto tipo de estilo que se muestra tanto en el anime (como en ciertas películas). Es una frase para describir un estereotipo.**

**Como Magnolia está basada en la ciudad de Los Angeles, utilicé el hecho que el modelo de auto "Toyota-corolla" es uno de los más utilizados en dicho lugar. (Sí, investigué mucho para este fic, gracias a Jacque una vez más por leer todo este producto de mis cables mentales cruzados). **

**Espero que la escena del rescate no haya sido demasiada tediosa de leer, me expresé lo mejor que pude, pero aún sigo aprendiendo cómo narrar. **

**Mil gracias a mi beta Jacque Kari, este fic significa mucho para mí —tanto que esperé hasta una fecha especial para publicarlo — porque el jerza es una pareja que me encanta y no se le hace justicia en ninguno de los universos de los diversos mangas-spin off que hay y no puedo soportarlo. El jerza es una de las parejas que son amigas de mi OTP Gruvia y no puedo permitir que no sean felices.**

**Finalmente, este fic se centrará en la pareja Jerza, pero como suele suceder, estaré incluyendo otras más que me gustan (Si prestaron atención, ya hay una confirmada). **

**Sin más que decir, sólo que amo la persona que ha demostrado ser Keanu Reeves y el hecho que su crush con Sandra Bullock me inspirara a escribir este fic ( espero que también haya felicidad para él).**

**Espero que la historia les haya gustado y ver un review como muestra de ello (?  
**

** ¡Gracias por leer!**

**—Furan H.**


End file.
